Silent Angel
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: When a new girl moves into Winding Circle, things start going fatally wrong. But the thing is, the girl won't talk to anyone. When Briar hears an odd voice one night, he finds out there's more to her than meets the eye.
1. Eavesdropping

I own the storyline, and my characters. 

A/N: Please review.

Silent Angel

By: punkgothicjackal

Briar sat, reading a plant book by the fire. Tris was sprawled in the chair, Sandry was weaving and Daja was in her room, asleep. A long day and night of work had exhausted her, so she had been sleeping since late afternoon.

Niko had dropped by earlier, and was in the kitchen, talking with Lark and Rosethorn. Briar could hear snatches of their convorsation, but payed it no heed. It was a relaxing evening with nothing to bother him... or so he thought.

"... She's at the water temple right now, I left her there for them to study her." Briar heard Niko say.

"The water temple?" Rosethorn laughed. "Are you crazy? Leaving her with them... it's a wonder she won't talk."

"Rosie." Lark said patiently. "Why don't you bring her here? It might do her good to be around others even close to her age."

"I just might do that if they don't figure her out. I know she can talk, just the matter she won't."

"Where'd they find her, again?" Lark asked Niko.

"Right off the island of Airgi. She's not a native, you can tell by her looks. She may be from northern Yanjing, at least that's my guess." 

Briar stopped listening, knowing it was none of his business and having no idea what was going on anyway. He went back to his book, and glanced up at Tris, who apparently been listening, too.

What do you think they're talking about? She asked, and Briar shrugged.

Sounds like a new student for the water temple. He replied. Accepting that answer, they both went back to their books.

******

"Air, water, fire, earth, light. Air, water, fire, earth, light." She kept repeating this pattern, her voice never rising or falling. After repeating it for the hundreth time, she opened violet eyes to the flames in front of her, which were now a bright, spiraling circle, enclosing her protectively in magic.

"Yanna Healtouch, keep me safe." She prayed, placing her palm on the ground, feeling the magic course through her veins, white-hot lightning.

The hem of her blue dedicate's robes were singed, but she failed to notice. A mist hung low, causing anyone around her total blindness. She was alone.

"The child of the prophecies, the Angel of Light, is near. I feel her prescence."

A/N: The next one will be better......


	2. Insane Briar and the Singing Girl

I own the little girl and the crazed dedicate. i do not own the song. Celine Dion does.

A/N: Here's two..... 

Silent Angel

by: punkgothicjackal

Chapter 2: Insane Briar and the Singing Girl

Briar yawned and said goodnight to Tris and Sandry and headed to his room. Footsteps on the stairs announced they had done the same. 

...Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul drown my fears

let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has come...

A voice in his head was singing, and Briar could tell it wasn't one of his foster-sisters. 

Did you guys hear that? Briar called through the channels to the girls. 

Hear what? Sandry yawned.

All I want to hear is my pillow. Tris said irritably.

The singing! 

Briar, are you drunk? No one was singing! Tris yelled.

I am not drunk! Someone was singing. I can't beleive you missed it, they weren't exactly being quiet.

You're hearing things.

Are you sure you heard something, Briar? Sandry asked.

I am sure! There is someone that is communicating with us, well, me, at least, and I am not imagining it!

Whatever. Tris muttered. Now just keep your hallucinations to yourself! Goodnight! 

Sandry? Do you beleive me?

Don't you think it a bit odd that only you can hear it, Briar?

Sandry, I am not lying.

I didn't say you were, I just said, well, it's a bit odd, that's all.

Briar closed the connection and put on his boots, climbing out the window. He had done this thousands of times and still hadn't got caught, so he didn't think tonight would be different.

I was waiting for someone, for a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong, hold on, and don't shed a tear. Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through. And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you... The voice continued singing, a beautiful alto-soprano without a care in the world.

As he walked further into the garden, the voice got louder. He soon found out why.

At the edge of the garden was a young girl, unmoving, with her back to him. She was younger than him by a few years. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in a cascade of dull curls.

What are you doing out here? Briar asked, and the girl jumped, her singing stopped.

I got lost. She said in her innocent voice. I was looking for Niko and I got lost.

Where'd you come from? 

She blinked and pointed in the direction of the water temple, looking at him with trusting blue eyes. Over there.

Then she must be the girl that Niko was talking about..... wait, that can't be right, she can talk.... He was unaware the girl heard every word he said.

No, she said softly. I will not speak aloud. But I am the girl you are thinking about.

Why not? Briar asked curiously. She shook her head. 

No. Is Niko around?

Not anymore. Why don't you stay here tonight? We'll find Niko in the morning.

Pondering that thought, the girl nodded. They went inside, and surprisingly weren't noticed by Lark and Rosethorn. Briar gave her his bed, and went and slept in the armchair. Right when he closed his eyes, the girl called through the telepathic channel to him. What is your name?

huh? Briar. He mumbled, half asleep.

Briar, thank you.

*****

The dedicate frowned. The angel had changed locations. Where now?

She pushed up the sleeves of her habit and popped a dumpling into her mouth. The angel would be hers, sooner or later.

A/N: That's 2.


End file.
